Pérdida
by Alice Zange
Summary: /AU/ ¿Qué harías si la persona que amas es inalcanzable para ti? ¿Qué harías si fueras el representante de un reino? ¿Qué harías si tu reino y el de tu amado están en guerra? ¿Sacrificarías todo por amor? o ¿Sucumbirías ante el odio?


"¿Estaremos por siempre juntos? -Preguntó un pequeño niño de probablemente 7 años de edad, de cabellos lacios, rubios y de apariencia delicada. Aunque más que parecer un niño parecía una niña.

Un jovencito más pequeño y de cabellos igualmente rubios, alborotados; sonrió de lado con orgullo y colocó su puño sobre su pecho, como si jurara algo- Por supuesto, rana! Somos amigos y los amigos nunca se separan.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar las risas inocentes de los infantes, los cuales ignoraban la situación por la que pasaban sus reinos."

Arthur Kirkland bufó con molestia ante el recuerdo del pasado que lo embargaba, su infancia era una época que no quería recordar. Fue feliz, sí, pero eso es lo que más detestaba recordar.

Se acomodó en su silla, enojado por la poca comodidad que ésta le ofrecía.

—Tirarse en el suelo sería más cómodo — Pensó desganado, moviéndose varias veces, buscando una posición que no le incomodara tanto. Luego de unos minutos, cuando ya se había acomodado, es llamado por unos de los tenientes de su guardia. Algunos soldados del bando contrario se habían infiltrado y habían estado matando a sus hombres; ejecutando una pequeña lucha innecesaria.

—Malditos sean, ¡¿No pueden siquiera dejarme descansar?! —Gritó enojado el joven, el cual portaba una armadura de plata. Tenía el cabello largo, alborotado y trenzado. Sus ojos eran de un verde indescriptible, no se podían comparar con algo terrestre; A juzgar por su apariencia tenía veinte años y, por su comportamiento, era bastante temperamental y serio.

Se levantó con elegancia de su asiento, tomó una espada que reposaba en una mesa y, con un gesto de su mano, le indicó al teniente que lo siguiera.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando llegaron al lugar de la pequeña trifulca, los rostros de aquellos hombres estaban llenos de odio, de sufrimiento, de dolor. Si éstas hubieran sido otras épocas puede que se hubiera conmovido y hasta los perdonaría por lo que hicieron. Pero el tiempo le había enseñado que no ganaba nada siendo bueno, que cuando eras bueno todo el mundo se aprovechaba de ti.

Miró con desdén a los tres hombres y después de analizarlos, sonrió con gran burla.

—¿Ustedes son la pequeña plaga que interrumpe mi descanso? —Preguntó con sorna, mirándolos como si fueran animales.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí y sonrieron maliciosos, aunque se podía detectar el miedo en sus ojos al ver ante ellos al temido y sanguinario alto cargo de las fuerzas de Brittania. Tenían miedo, pero ese no era obstáculo para no cumplir sus objetivos. Si morían, morirían sabiendo que trataron de enfrentarse a uno de los hombres más fuertes y temidos de esta guerra.

— ¿Plaga? ¿Somos una plaga para ti? ¡Tu jodido reino fue el que atentó contra el nuestro! —Gritó el sujeto más alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, robusto y ojos azabaches. Portaba una hacha, la cual apretaba con furia.

El originario de Brittania ni siquiera se inmutó, los miró con aburrimiento y bostezó.

— No pienso discutir asuntos diplomáticos con ustedes, miserables bastardos —De un momento a otro su semblante había cambiado, de un estado de desinterés a un estado completamente serio y calculador. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia e hizo un ademán a su teniente.

—Harry, quiero que observes muy bien como masacro a esta escoria —Su seriedad era inquietante e incómoda. La tensión era tanta que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El inglés de trenza desenvainó su espada y los miró con ansia.

—¿Quién será el primero? —Preguntó con malicia, mirándolos, analizándolos. Su propósito cuando llegó era el de herirlos y ahuyentarlos, sin embargo, cuando éstos mencionaron la culpabilidad de su reino sobre la guerra su misericordia fue opacada por el odio.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí, temerosos de lo que fuera a acontecer, el más alto que se había dirigido anteriormente a Arthur avanzó un paso, indicándole que él sería su oponente.

Arthur sonrió. Y esa sonrisa hizo que el robusto hombre se lamentara de su decisión. Un chirrido molesto fue lo que se escuchó después, las espadas habían chocado. Un duelo había comenzado, estocadas, roces leves, sudor y sangre eran cosas que podían apreciarse en aquel duelo.

El teniente miraba casi incrédulo el duelo, era ignorante de los grandes conocimientos en batalla de su superior y al verlo en duelo una gran admiración creció dentro de sí. Mientras que el hombre robusto parecía dar lo mejor de sí; Arthur parecía solamente estar jugando, como si no estuviera en un verdadero enfrentamiento.

La mirada de Arthur se afiló y luego, lo único que vieron los otros dos hombres fueron la rápida estocada de Arthur y el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amigo en el suelo, inerte.

Todo había sido muy rápido, Arthur había esquivado un golpe y, en un rápido giro, se posicionó de modo que tuvo la perfecta oportunidad de darle el golpe de gracia al sujeto. Los dos hombres miraban el cuerpo horrorizados, el inglés de trenza había atravesado el cuello de hombre con su espada, provocando un sonido desagradable y un jadeo de dolor en la víctima. Sacó con pereza la espada del cuello del hombre y miró a los dos que seguían vivos con maldad.

—Lleven con su señor el cuerpo de su amigo caído— Empezó diciendo, mirándolos con una sonrisa maquiavélica— Y díganle que Arthur Kirkland está preparado para lo que sea.

Los hombres asintieron con temor, tomaron el cuerpo de su amigo entre brazos y se lo llevaron en silencio.

Arthur bufó y pasó de largo al charco de sangre, sabía que hoy se desataría la batalla final y por lo tanto debía descansar.

En otro sitio, más específico en otro reino, un joven de lacios cabellos rubios se encontró pensativo y con gesto nostálgico.

—¿Qué rayos voy a hacer Jean?—Dijo en un tono cansado, sin mirar al joven de cabellos marrones que estaba apoyado en una pared.

—Yo no quería que esto pasara, nunca lo quise— El joven alto, de cabellos rubios ya mencionados y ojos azules como el mar, se sumió en sus recuerdos. Tratando de que la nostalgia y la tristeza no lo invadieran. —Siempre me opuse a mi padre, pero el era obstinado y avaro —Suspiró— Quería más y más, eso nos llevo a donde estamos —Miró a su ejército listo para salir a combate y a lo lejos dos hombres cargando un tercer cuerpo, este sin vida. Esa era la señal de que ya daba inicio a la guerra— A veces creo que es ni culpa.

Bufó con dolor y guardó una daga en su bota, mientras se preparaba para salir.

—Es el momento —Dijo, para después ver ondear su capa roja.

Habían pasado horas, desde que Arthur Kirkland estaba esperando a Francis Bonnefoy -Nombre del hombre de cabellos lacios y ojos de cielo- Divisó a lo lejos las banderas del reino enemigo, sonrió con maldad y se quedó en su trono, esperando.

—Harry, salgan todos. El rey Francis vendrá pronto y yo seré su oponente —Dijo con seriedad, mirando al joven con una sonrisa de lado. El joven lo miró con preocupación y salió, ordenando a todos los sirvientes evacuar y a los guerreros prepararse para la batalla.

El inglés de trenzado cabello agachó la cabeza, la tristeza y los recuerdos lo inundaban nuevamente y una lágrima traicionera se hizo camino por su mejilla.

En ese instante se escuchó un gran estruendo, sonidos de espadas chocar y cuerpos caer al suelo invadieron el salón donde se encontraba. Limpió con ira la molesta lágrima y miró con sorna a la persona que menos deseaba ver, desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

—Hola bastardo —Dijo mirando con seriedad al sujeto frente suyo.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? ¿mon lapin? —Contestó el francés de cabellos lacios. Su mirada estaba perdida, podía notarse lo deprimido que estaba con tan solo mirar sus ojos. Vestía una armadura dorada, con detallares de rosas.

—Nunca me gustó que me llamaras tu maldito conejo —Replicó el de trenza, levantándose del trono y caminando hacia el de mayor estatura.

—Creo que no es el momento de discutir eso, hoy es el día —Los dos estaban frente a frente. Desenvainaron sus espadas al mismo tiempo, plata y oro, luz y oscuridad, verde y azul. Sus miradas eran intensas y reflejaban lo mismo; dolor.

—Hoy todo terminará.. ¡Te lo juro! —Gritó Arthur y dicho esto fue el primero en atacar.

Ya habían pasado las horas, había habido muchas muertes por parte de ambos mandos; aún así, los guerreros restantes siguieron peleando. Batallando al ver quien ganaba, cegados por la sed de sangre y por la ira. El destino de los hombres que seguían en pie dependía de dos individuos que batallaban en un salón.

Arthur esquivó un ataque de Francis, logrando que este se tambaleara un poco. Ambos estaban cansados, sudorosos, exhaustos, dolidos. De ellos dependía el destino de cada reino, de ellos dependía la vida de millones de guerreros, era la culpa de los dos las muchísimas muertes de sus guerreros.

Ambos hombres se miraron jadeantes, el cansancio había logrado separarlos y hacer que no tuvieran siquiera la fuerza suficiente para blandir la espada.

Francis tiró su espada, aceptando su derrota. Había perdido, el era mayor que Arthur, su fuerza no era la misma, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir. Le sonrió, haciendo que un poco de sangre bajara por su quijada.

—Has ganado lapin, no tengo fuerzas para seguir —Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mirando como el inglés se acercaba y tomaba su espada del suelo.

—Fue un honor combatir contigo por última vez —Su voz salía cada vez más entrecortada, le costaba respirar a causa del cansancio, es más, sentía que pronto se desmayaría.

El inglés le sonrió con sorna y al final solo pudo leer sus labios.

—Adiós… —

Después de aquello solo pudo escuchar el sonido de el rasgar la piel y el brotar de la sangre. Francis miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos al inglés.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Estúpido! ¿Por qué? —El cuerpo del inglés cayó al suelo, con una gran herida en su pecho y su sangre brotando a montones, a su lado el francés se encontraba arrodillado, llorando y apretando su mano.

—¿Por qué, Arthur? —Preguntó el de lacios cabellos con voz sollozante.

—Era la única manera que se me ocurrió, así todo se resolvería, así tu serías feliz —La voz del inglés salía apagada, sin fuerzas, entrecortada. La herida le provocaba un dolor atroz y sin embargo sonreía para el francés.

—Francis, me suicidé para terminar con esto, para que acabara de una vez por todas —El francés lo miraba con dolor, sus lágrimas empezaron a cubrir el pecho del inglés, el cual rió con dolor ante eso.

—Francis, ¿Sabes? Llevo mi cabello enmarañado, largo y trenzado porque siempre quise ser como tú —La mano ensangrentada del inglés empezó a acariciar la mejilla del francés, el cual no dudo en acariciarla y apretarla más a el.

—Siempre te he amado Francis, adiós —Y diciendo esto el inglés cerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír, y muriendo al instante.

El francés lo miró sorprendido, gritó su nombre varias veces, abrazó el cuerpo, deseando que fuera un sueño, deseando que no hubiera ocurrido. Lloró con todas sus fuerzas, no importándole manchar su armadura de sangre y gritando con todas sus fuerzas el amor que profesaba por el inglés y el cual no pudo confesarle al final.

Ese día el reino del Francis ganó la guerra, pero eso no le importaba.

Lo que había perdido era mucho más importante que todo lo demás.


End file.
